Hershey's
by icetwollucol
Summary: Empat coklat berbeda hershey's di genggaman Chen dan di mulut Xiumin. /ChenMin /DLDR! /Kinda of Drabble(s) /Mind to RnR? :)


**Hershey's (c) .:Author:.**

**EXO (c) .:SM Ent:.**

**Hershey's Chocolate (c) .:THE HERSHEY'S COMPANY:.**

**ChenMin (c) .:Pairing:.**

**Sho-ai, weirdo, miss-typo, AU (c) .:Warning:.**

**Summary : Empat coklat berbeda hershey's di genggaman Chen dan di mulut Xiumin.**

.

.

.

**H**e**r**s**h**e**y**'**s **M**i**l**k C**h**o**c**o**l**a**t**e**

_Selasa, 21 September 2010._

Xiumin berdiri di depan kelasnya sendirian. Pukul 09.30 am. Di mana kelas keduanya sudah di mulai sekarang. Kelas Kimia penuh rumus beracun, cairan beracun, dan guru berlidah racun. Keong racun. Duh, kenapa tiba-tiba Xiumin teringat lagu bergenre dangdut yang sering diputar di tempat penjualan CD bajakan di gang dekat sekolahnya?

Dirinya sedang menjalani hukuman karena mengacau di kelas. Berdiri di luar kelas sampai jam pelajaran habis. Tunggu, apa tidur di kelas termaksud mengacau? Dia tidak mengajak temannya berbicara. Dia hanya tidur. Itu tidak tergolong mengacau sebenarnya. Dasar guru berlidah racun suka mengarang cerita beracun.

Heh, hari ini Xiumin sangat membenci sesuatu yang beracun.

**Grekkk!**

"Eh?!"

**Gubrakkk!**

"Ukh!"

"HAHAHAHA!"

Sebuah scene singkat yang sangat klise. Xiumin yang sedang mengutuk benda-benda menyebalkan di sekitarnya dengan kalimat 'racun sialan' dikejutkan oleh Chen yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu di belakangnya dan membuat pantat indahnya mencium lantai kelas dengan tidak elitnya—Xiumin terkungkal ke belakang. Dan seperti sudah diatur dalam sebuah skenario. Seluruh anak di kelas tertawa sangat nyaring. Bahkan, siluman wanita berlidah racun di dalam sana menyeringai senang melihat keadaan mengenaskan Xiumin saat ini.

Chen dengan cekatan segera meraih lengan Xiumin untuk membantunya bangun dan mendorong pemuda lebih pendek darinya itu keluar. Dan menutup pintu kelas mereka dengan cepat.

**Cklek!**

Pintu kelas tertutup. Suara tertawa masih menggaung di dalam sana. Sampai, sebuah gerbrakkan meja kasar membuat suasana kembali hening. Kini hanya tertinggal Chen dan Xiumin berdua di lorong tepatnya di depan pintu kelas 12-13. Xiumin menatap tajam Chen. Sementara, Chen sendiri hanya bisa menggaruk tidak gatal lehernya dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengubek-ubek kantong celananya.

"Kau tidak berniat meminta ma—"

Kalimat Xiumin terpotong ketika Chen menyodorkan sebuah coklat berskala 1:10cm ke depan wajahnya. Xiumin tidak segera mengambilnya meski sudah tahu itu diberikan padanya. Xiumin hanya menatap Chen dengan tatapan; "Kau yakin memberiku ini?" atau, "Ini bukan valentine loh! Kenapa musti coklat?" atau kemungkinan, "Hei! Aku benci susu! Kenapa musti memberiku coklat rasa susu?"

"Um... pertama maaf, sudah membuatmu jatuh Xiumin-hyung! Dan... err, kau mau coklat?" melihat Chen sekarang ini membuat Xiumin yakin dengan kesimpulan random nomor 2 yang dibuat si pengetik untuk menggambarkan pandangan skeptisnya.

"Kenapa memberiku coklat? Rasa susu lagi?" retoris. Chen agak takut dengan tipe-tipe orang seperti ini. Mereka menanyakan hal retoris bukan tanpa sebab, mereka melakukannya dengan maksud ingin menyindir lawan bicara atau memang hanya sekedar ingin ber-retoris-ria.

Meski begitu, Xiumin tetap menerima coklat tadi dan sekarang sedang membolak-balik coklat batang kecil itu di telapak tangannya. Seolah menimbang-nimbang ingin memakannya atau tidak. Alasan Xiumin sangat perhitungan kali ini adalah; Pertama, karena Xiumin sedang paranoid dengan hal/benda berbau beracun—meski sangat terlihat kalau coklat bermerek itu tidak mungkin mengandung hal beracun. Kedua, Xiumin benci coklat rasa susu—jangan tanyakan alasannya kenapa. Ketiga, coklat ini berasal dari orang yang membuat Xiumin ditertawakan seluruh umat di kelasnya dan itu sungguh membuat Xiumin enggan menelannya meski Chen berniat baik sekalipun.

"Dari airport lagi?"

Chen mengkerut. Xiumin masih tidak mau membuka bungkus coklat itu dan makin gencar membombandir Chen dengan berbagai pertanyaan retoris yang sungguh rasanya sangat menyindir. Tapi, Chen hanya bisa diam. Dia belum dimaafkan untuk kesalahan pertamanya dan Chen tidak mau menambah lagi kesalahan yang bisa-bisa membuat teman sekelasnya ini menyimpan dendam padanya. Chen tidak mau mati karena dibunuh! Oke, kelihatannya Chen terlalu banyak menonton drama/suspense akhir-akhir ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang baru pulang/pergi?" Xiumin mulai membuka bungkus coklat itu dan memasukkan makanan manis namun berlemak itu ke mulutnya. Wajah Chen terlihat agak berbinar. Pertama, karena Xiumin sudah mau memakan coklat pemberiannya yang berarti dia sudah dimaafkan—meski, Chen masih belum yakin 100%. Kedua, karena Xiumin kali ini tidak lagi menanyakan hal retoris, yang berarti bahwa kali ini Chen bisa menjawab pertanyaan Xiumin dan bukannya merasa tersindir lagi, bukan?

"Kakakku kembali ke China. Sementara, ayah dan ibuku harus pergi ke Spanyol." Jawab Chen. Meraih coklat lain dari sakunya dan memakannya.

"Wah, kau ternyata anak konglomerat, ya?" retoris lagi. Xiumin suka sekali sih menyindir, ya? Mereka 'kan teman sekelas, kenapa juga musti bertanya seperti itu? Tapi, Chen ingin jadi anak baik hari ini. Jadi dia mengangguk.

"Pasti rumahmu sepi. Apa tidak kesepian? Dan yang paling penting apa mereka sudah mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu?"

Chen menoleh. Sedikit melebarkan matanya. Xiumin tengah menatapnya dengan mata imut bulatnya. Bukan, bukan itu yang membuat Chen terpana. Tapi...

"Dari mana kau tahu hari ini hari ulang tahunku?" wajar jika Chen bertanya. Soalnya, meski sekelas mereka tidak begitu akrab. Di kelas mereka ada 40 lebih siswa dan setiap individu akan berkelompok membentuk populasi-populasi mereka sendiri. Seperti Chen yang menyukai musik tentunya lebih sering bergaul dengan si jenius tangga nada seperti Lay atau si suara emas Kyungsoo. Sementara, Xiumin sendiri yang begitu gila bola kini namanya bahkan tercantum di klub sepak bola St. Exonia.

"Aku teman sekelasmu. Kau saja tahu hari ulang tahunku. Dan betapa keterlaluannya aku jika tidak mengetahui hari ulang tahunmu." Mereka tidak sedekat kelihatannya. Tapi, mereka juga tidak seasing itu satu sama lain sebenarnya.

Chen tersenyum. Xiumin balas tersenyum. Coklat rasa susu yang Chen beli dari bandara masih setengah di tangan masing-masing. Tapi, mereka justru mengabaikan makanan manis itu dan membahas hal-hal yang belum pernah mereka bicarakan bersama.

Dan sebuah kalimat menakjubkan keluar dari mulut Xiumin.

"Selamat hari ini, Chen! Selamat hari 21 September 2010!"

Chen tercenung. Entah terlalu syok atau apa yang jelas sekarang dia tidak bisa membalas kata-kata Xiumin.

"Dan sekali lagi, terima kasih coklatnya. Enak sih! Tapi, lain kali jangan milk chocolate, oke? Aku benci amis susu Mexico." Xiumin masih tidak berhenti berceloteh. Chen terkekeh geli. Dan entah apa yang menggerakkannya karena yang jelas kini Chen mengacak kepala Xiumin seenaknya dan merangkul pemuda yang berjalan mendekati mesin penjual minum itu hangat. Hangat bagai sahabat. Ya, sahabat.

"Pantas kau tidak tinggi-tinggi. Alergi susu sih!"

"Cari mati, ya? Tidak punya kaca? Pendek teriak pendek!"

"Hahaha, rumahku kosong ngomong-ngomong. Mau mendesain ramuan tadi bersama di rumahku?"

"Hm, boleh juga! Masuk rumah anak konglomerat tidak pernah mengecewakan lagi pula."

"Hahaha..."

Dan keduanya dengan ajaib pula menjadi teman yang sangat akrab. Oh tunggu! Bukan teman, melainkan sahabat. Mereka yang dulunya bukan siapa-siapa selain teman sekelas kini adalah sahabat—mungkin. Pada 21 September 2010.

Seperti susu yang diaduk merata dengan coklat dan bumbu lainnya menjadikan sebungkus hershey's milk chocolate yang meski amis tapi tetaplah manis.

.

.

.

[Chapter 1—]

—END.

.

.

.

a/n: Ini coklat bandara yang sering aku beli sehabis mengantar Kak Nath, mom atau suster di sini. :p Yang jelas ini bukan produk milikku. Ini hanya produk yang sering kubeli. :)

Dan sedikit informasi fic ini mungkin tergolong drabble juga yang akan ku pecah menjadi empat chap sesuai jenis coklat hershey's.

Ini fic untuk memperingati hari 21 tahun Chen-oppa Sabtu kemarin tapi baru bisa publish sekarang. ;w; Oppa! HBD!GBU!WYATB! XD

Dan untuk yang ultah 9, 17, 19 September kemarin HBD juga! Maaf tidak bisa datang ke acara ultah kalian. Aku sok sibuk di sini. /dihajar/

And today, my older brother Brithday day! BigBro, HBD dear! XD

Duh, banyak yah. Mereka juga kenapa keroyokan lahir di September sih? Bikin ngiri... ;w;

Oke, banyak bacot lagi... Maaf!

.

.

.

So, review? :D


End file.
